Taranee's diary
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: On their thrid day at the western air temple Irma and Hay Lin discover Taranee's open diary and just can't resist the oppertunity of poking their noses into it. MY FIRST ONESHOT!


Taranee's diary.

On their third day in the western air temple Irma and Hay Lin were exploring the western air temple when they found that the door to Taranee's room was open. Curious the two girls walked into the room.

On the small table in Taranee's room they found her open diary. Immediately they were tempted to peek, but Hay Lin was hesitant. "Do you think we should look at it"?

Irma laughed. "Think? Hay Lin I know we should look at it. I mean this is a once in a lifetime opportunity woman"! This convinced Hay Lin and they picked up the diary.

"Let's go to the day before we came here" Hay Lin suggested.

Irma flipped a few pages back until they came to the right spot. "Okay here we go" Irma said with a smirk.

**Dear Diary,**

**Cornelia and Irma are going to kill me with all these constant fights. Today they started fighting over the most ridicules thing. Are you ready for this? Will's hair! Cornelia said that Will's hair could use a bit more pizzazz, but Irma insisted that it was fine the way it was. This led to a whole half hour over fighting over something that didn't even belong to them! I swear one of these days I'm going to rip my hair out with all this pointless fighting.**

**Taranee**

Hay Lin couldn't stop giggling as she read the entry and Irma could not stop blushing with embarrassment. "I am so going to kill Corny for this" Irma fumed as she turned to the next page.

**Dear Diary**

**Today the most bizarre thing happened. The girls and I were minding our own business in the basement of the Silver Dragon with Elyon, who was taking a break from ruling Meridian, when suddenly this huge portal opened and sucked us in. When we landed we met these really weird kids who apparently thought we were pretty weird too. I think Irma has a serious crush on this one Sokka guy by the way she was drooling over him earlier.**

Irma blushed as Hay Lin giggled, but luckily the air guardian didn't say anything.

**Out of all of them however I'm really intrigued by this one guy, Zuko. I caught him looking at me and he blushed when I did. If Irma knew I would never hear the end of it.**

**Taranee**

Hay Lin and Irma both raised their eyebrows. Stuff about Zuko. This was getting interesting. They turned the page only to find the entry was on the night when they had first met team Avatar.

**Dear Diary**

**I'm really starting to like this world. There are two reasons for that. One: There are people with the same powers as me so I don't have to hide it. Two: Zuko. Lately he's the only thing I can think about. Then tonight he actually told me some stuff about his life. I didn't know anybody's life could be so ruff. Also he showed me a special fire bending form called 'The Dancing Dragon'.**

Hay Lin and Irma could not help laughing at that. 'The Dancing Dragon'? What kind of name is that?

**I know that I just met him, but when I talk to him I feel like I've known him my entire life. Is it wrong to feel that way? I hope not. I'm starting to really like Zuko and I think he likes me too. Gotta go I hear Toph and Cornelia fighting and I know blood will be shed if I don't go play peacemaker. Those two are worse then Irma and Cornelia!**

**Taranee**

Irma and Hay Lin were getting really excited now. They never knew Taranee was the boy crazy type. Well in her case the 'Zuko crazy' type. They turned the page and kept reading.

**Dear Diary**

**I spent more time with Zuko today. He told me about his mother and about how close they were. I feel sorry for the guy. I lost my family but at least my family loved me. Only Zuko's mother and uncle loved him. Since the topic of his mother seemed too sad for him I decided to change it. But when I opened my mouth the most embarrassing thing came out. I said "Fish is good". Ugh! Could anything be more humiliating? I turned rose red up to me eyes**.

Hay Lin and Irma snickered as they read that. That was pretty embarrassing.

**But to my relief Zuko burst out laughing. He made me feel so much better. I even started laughing with him. When we had calmed down he said "Yes fish is good. To bad I'm not good at catching any". This sent us into another round of laughter. I have this really weird feeling that Zuko is supposed to be my soul mate. I know weird huh? But every time I get near him my heart starts pounding and I feel myself blush lightly. Could he possibly feel the same?**

**Taranee**

Irma and Hay Lin were shocked. "Wow I didn't know Taranee was that into Zuko" Hay Lin said in amazement. "I know. Let's keep reading" Irma said as she turned the page.

**Dear Diary**

**Tonight was the best night of my life. Zuko kissed me! I still can't believe it happened. The girls and I were going to talk to Cornelia about what we should do and how we should get home and we found her in a party dress putting on makeup! When we asked her what the deal was, she told us she had a date with Haru. Haru was the one of the earth benders here and he seemed really sweet, but I didn't think Cornelia would be into him. When she left on her date with him the girls and I decided to spy. And Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph joined us. Well we got caught and we were dragged back to the temple.**

Hay Lin and Irma cringed as they remembered the nasty things Cornelia said she would do to them if they ever spied on her again.

**Zuko walked me back to my room. I could tell he wanted to say something, but before he could a jolt shook the temple and I fell into Zuko's arms. I turned beet red. But in that second I forgot every thing. All that mattered was him. Well the moment ended a few seconds later and we went to find out what had caused it. We had a little fight with Sandpit and Cedric, but thankfully Sandpit didn't do any fighting whatsoever.**

Irma and Hay Lin remembered their own relief when they had seen Sandpit just standing their and not fighting.

**When I transformed I could feel Zuko staring at me, but I kept my mind focused. The fight soon ended and we had to tell our new friends everything about the guardians of the Veil. They took it surprisingly well. As Zuko and I walked back to my room he suddenly grabbed my arms and before I could say anything he kissed me full on the lips! I was shocked. The only thing I could think of was 'Zuko is kissing me!' I then returned to kiss to him. When we pulled apart he asked me out. I was so happy. Zuko actually did like me! I can't believe I was worried over nothing.**

**Taranee**

Irma and Hay Lin shook their heads in amusement. "I didn't know Taranee and Zuko kissed that night" Hay Lin giggled. "Probably explains why they couldn't take their eyes off each other this morning" Irma said with a laugh.

Before Irma turned the next page they heard a loud shirk. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING"?!

Irma and Hay Lin froze. Then they slowly turned around to see a fuming Taranee. "H-hey Taranee. What's up"? Hay Lin asked waving nervously.

"Hand over the book and get out" Taranee ordered holding out her hand. Irma sheepishly held out the book and she and Hay Lin started to leave.

"Guys" Taranee said. The two turned around. "Yeah Taranee"? Irma asked. "Please don't tell Zuko any of this" Taranee begged them.

Hay Lin and Irma smiled. "Don't worry Taranee your lips are sealed" Hay Lin assured her. Taranee nodded and smiled.

As the walked out the door Irma couldn't resist teasing Taranee. "So fish is good huh"?

Her only response was a fireball that missed her head by two inches. Irma quickly zoomed down the hall after Hay Lin.

"Let's never read her diary again okay"? Hay Lin said. "Agreed" Irma said.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: So how was my first oneshot. Bad. Good. What? R AND R PLEASE!**


End file.
